The Words He Forgot
by weeheed
Summary: “REESE!” He heard the words fly from his mouth without thinking. He hit the ground. A hard thump landed next to him. He blinked, frowned and slowly pushed himself up onto his knees.
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZOIDS OR ANY PART OF ZOIDS)  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
The warm sun shone high in the sky of the deserted wastelands. Deadly rays of light sparkled across the shimmering oasis water, which quivered ever so slightly as a dry, meaningless breeze licked its surface. The water wasn't the only thing the rays reflected upon. They shone in the cold grey eyes of a young boy who sat by the waters edge of the oasis. Even the sun, warm and bright as it maybe, could never melt the ice that dwelled within his heart nor could it ever shine light into the shadowy depths of his elapsed and pitiful memories. He watched a small leaf drift back and forth in the water. Like him, it tried to escape its fate by floating back and forth, as he had often done when the heat was not so much humid.  
  
He wore loose fitting trousers with knee guards strapped tightly to his joints. His matching shirt hung over his knees as his head was laid to rest upon them. His thick ragged hair concealed any other parts of his face that was not already buried within his limbs.  
  
Light snoring could be heard as a young lady wearing a blue tunic, slept within the shade of the teen's shadow. The rare gust of wind played with her short, aqua blue hair as she dreamt. The boy took a rare note of interest as she sneezed and stirred. He smirked to himself as she wiped her ticklish nose with the back of her hand.  
  
"Stupid girl," he scowled.  
  
She opened her aqua eyes a little and shut them tight. She blinked, sat up, and stretched her arms up in the air and let them fall on top of the boy's shoulders. He dropped his shoulders and sighed. Then clenched his fists when she didn't take the hint.  
  
"Get off me, Reese!" he said dangerously quiet, his knuckles whitened as he clenched harder. Reese let her hands drop from the boy's shoulders.  
  
"You're so sweet when you're angry, raven," she said putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I said, get off me," he said more quieter than before.  
  
"What's that? I can't hear you?" she said playfully.  
  
"I'll give you to the count of three, Reese, that's all -- three!" He began to count.  
  
"OK, OK!" she said and sat fully up right at Raven's back.  
  
After a few minutes of complete silence, she started up again. "You're no fun any more, you no that?" she said, pinching his cheek.  
  
He smacked her hand hard away from him and stood up.  
  
"Raven? What's wrong?"  
  
"You sicken me!" He stood, for a moment, looking disgusted. "I can't stand you, everything about you, I hate. SHADOW, come!"  
  
A small, black, mechanical dragon appeared by his side with blue, glowing eyes, which was about the same height as Raven. He took a few paces before a small, blue, mechanical tyrannosaurus appeared beside Reese, which resembled much like Raven's. It growled and nudged Reese on the shoulder. She sat and stared after raven.  
  
"You're not having breakfast!?" she yelled after him. There was no reply. Raven walked on. Reese sat a top of her blue organoid as it began to pursue after Raven. They stopped in front of him as Reese scowled. Raven halted also, and smirked.  
  
"Shadow..." he whispered.  
  
The black organoid, in co-ordinance to his master's wishes, opened its chest like a closet. The insides of the dragon were hollow except for an assortment of cables, which slithered out like snakes and wrapped themselves around Raven's body and pulled him into the empty chest. The cables connected back into the organiod's circuits with raven wrapped securely within them. The chest plates closed over leaving only Reese, her organoid; Specular and Shadow visible. Growling he sprouted 2 black and red wings and with that it gave two beats and hovered in the air. For a second he glared at Reese and then soared forward into the distance. Reese watched as Shadow, which was by now nothing more than a dot upon the horizon disappeared from view.  
  
Shadow appeared in a dank, dark alleyway. He growled and looked around before opening his chest plate. Warm steam poured out of his's chest as the cables slowly disconnected carefully, letting Raven fall to the hard ground. He lay on the ground, not moving for a moment, and opened his eyes. He groaned a little and got to his feet. Shadow growled.  
  
"Be quiet, Shadow!" said Raven fiercely. "Stupid organoid." 


	2. Gun, Raven, Reese

Raven began to walk slowly, out into the open with Shadow by his side. He blinked in the change of light and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"When did I say she could follow me everywhere?" he mumbled. "Irritating little ..." He spied three people walking his way and quickly sneaked back into the alley. "Van Flyheight." Raven glared death at a brown-haired boy.  
  
He wore a smart red and grey uniform, which had a large gap at his stomach showing his muscles. Van was the same age as Raven: around eighteen or so. He had his hair tied back in a very small pony. A blonde-haired girl with large crimson eyes accompanied him. She wore a pink tunic, which had a white sagging collar and short sleeves. The other was a blonde man who looked very important with his green uniform and shield padding. He was a little older than them. Van laughed hard at the look on Thomas's face as Fiona brought out a container of salt from her bag and poured a handful- worth into her drink.  
  
"Fiona, there is more salt in that cup than coffee!" Van laughed.  
  
"Salt in coffee?" Thomas's mouth hung open as he watched Fiona put the coffee to her mouth and take a sip.  
  
"Mmm, you want some?" asked Fiona as she held the cup over to Thomas. "It's really good!"  
  
"Ha, ha. No, thank you, Miss Fiona!" said Thomas nervously pushing the coffee back in to her hands. Fiona smiled sweetly and took another sip. Van still laughed at him as they walked by the alley. Raven waited until the group rounded the corner before walking back out from the alley.  
  
"Hmph." Raven folded his arms and walked the other way with Shadow following at his back. He made his way into the market place. It was very busy and would have been hard for many people to squeeze there way through the crowd, but not raven -- people knew his reputation too well and stayed clear of his path. No one laid a glimpse on him as he walked by. There was a lot of noise as squabbling individuals filled the path behind him.  
  
A pair of aqua eyes appeared, which narrowed on Raven as they scanned the busy streets. A grin appeared on their owner's lips. She pushed through and quickly forming crowd. She felt a weak push by her side as a child with black hair stepped out in front of her. He backed into her with a possible questioning of wither he should take another step forward. His eyes became fixed upon the same object as she did. The boy's clammy hands searched his pockets. Shaking they retrieved a gun and took aim. Looking to where he was aiming her heart skipped a beat. Time had slowed ...  
  
"RAVEN!"  
  
Raven walked on as he heard a shout from behind him. He half turned to see Reese running at towards him with a panic-stricken face.  
  
"What the--?"  
  
They hit shoulder to shoulder. As Raven fell to the ground, he heard a gunshot and an ear-piercing squeal fill the air.  
  
"REESE!" He heard the words fly from his mouth without thinking. He hit the ground. A hard thump landed next to him. He blinked, frowned and slowly pushed himself up onto his knees. He looked to where a child stood with a gun in his hands. The child didn't move. He had lowered his gun with sweaty hands and stared traumatized at the bloody body lying by Raven. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone except Raven.  
  
Raven didn't even glance at Reese. He didn't even check for a pulse. He moved into a runner's position and had his hand touching his gun. He made a movement to start the chase when he felt a cold clammy hand grab his sleeve.  
  
"Huh?" he looked down to see Reese. Her eyes pleading for help.  
  
"Ra-ven," she gasped.  
  
Raven scowled at her. He let go of his gun making it drop back into his pocket. He put his hand on hers intending on flicking it off him like a fly. Reese gasped and forced her face into a weak smile. Raven stopped. He stared into Reese's eyes. His skin went paler. Her hand began to loose its grip on his clothes and she began to slowly close her eyes. As her hand slipped through Raven's fingers, he made a start to grab her arm, but stopped.  
  
'No, don't. You don't like her,' he thought. 'You can't like her.'  
  
Reese's whole body became heavy as her head lolled to the side. Raven looked back up to the boy with the gun. Raven stood up putting his hand back on his gun.  
  
"You,"he breathed and laughed slightly, stepping over Reese's body. "You thought you could shoot me?" 


	3. The Chase Is On

The boy's mind snapped back into place, as he stared terrified at Raven. He looked around quickly, hoping someone would come to his rescue, but no one came. No one had even stopped what they where doing when he had shot Reese. No one had even looked at her body or tried to help her never mind him. The boy took a deep, heavy breath and pushed back through the crowd. Raven walked slowly, like a hunter tracking his prey. His eyes darted to the large boots that ran through the crowd.  
  
He stopped and looked around back to Reese. He scanned down her body. From the shot wound on her thigh to the smile on her face. He stood, staring at that smile. He tightened his eyes, trying to fight back as hot water began to form in the back of his eyes. He had never felt like this in years, not even after seeing someone he had killed. He had put that smile on her face. He shook his head trying to put every thing out of his mind and turned back to glare where the boy had been. He began to run fast after the boots. Quickly shoving people out of his way as he went, cursing under his breath. He stood in an alleyway. He saw the tail end of the boots run into a pub. Raven growled and followed. He slowly opened the doors and walked inside.  
  
"Haha, haha!" came a familiar voice from the near corner.  
  
Raven looked with the corner of his eye.  
  
"Flyhight," he whispered.  
  
Van was sitting in the corner, laughing as Thomas joked about the new recruits in the base and Fiona sat quite happily adding more salt to her Cola. They obviously hadn't seen him, as they didn't glare. That was good enough of them; he didn't want the any members of The Guardian Force interfering with his plans -- even if it was Van. Raven turned his gaze back to the boy running up a flight of stairs. Raven grabbed his gun and took aim from his position.  
  
"VAN!" Fiona gasped as she noticed Raven-standing meters away from them. She grabbed Van's shoulder and swung him round to face raven.  
  
"What's Raven doing here?" Van gaped at the thin, mop-headed figure. Fiona looked concerned as Thomas caught on.  
  
"THE BOY, VAN!" Thomas yelled.  
  
Van clicked and glanced at the boy running at the top of the stairs.  
  
Raven heard Thomas's call to Van. "He's not getting this one," he muttered, pulling the trigger. Van jumped up.  
  
"RAVEN! NO!"  
  
He dived at Raven, knocking the shot off balance, making it hit the ceiling and throwing the gun from Raven's hands. The boy stopped at the top of the landing to look at what happened down below.  
  
Van pinned Raven to the ground. "You are being arrested by the Guardian Force!" he yelled.  
  
"Shut up, Flyhight!" Raven yelled back. He punched upwards, knocking Van's chin and kicking him in the stomach. Raven flung Van off him while he was still stunned. Raven made a grab for the gun.  
  
Fiona's face turned to stone. "Thomas! The gun!"  
  
Thomas took his turn to dive at Raven. Grabbing Raven's back and pulling him up trying to restrain him.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say--" He was cut off as Raven slammed his gun into the side of Thomas's head.  
  
"Power off!" he smirked.  
  
Thomas fell to the ground out cold. Van pulled him self up from the ground and wiped blood from his mouth and made a movement to catch raven off guard. Raven swung round before Van could react and pointed the gun at him.  
  
"Don't move, Flyhight!" he yelled. 


	4. One Way Or Another

Van froze. Raven looked sideways up to the boy who disappeared behind the door, still keeping an eye on Van. Raven glared at everyone in the room, while quickly pocketing his gun and making a quick exit. Van sighed and got up. He wiped his mouth again noticing everyone watching him.  
  
"There is no need to be alarmed!" Van shouted. "We are members of the Guardian Force!"  
  
The Guardian Force was a group of people dedicated to keeping peace between the republicans and the imperials after the war. It was mostly made up of the best soldiers from either side.  
  
Thomas stirred and looked up. He held his forehead in his hand and looked around. "There's nothing to see here," he said weakly, wiping his face with his hands.  
  
"There's nothing to see here," Van repeated.  
  
Everyone began to talk again and Van helped Thomas to his feet. Fiona ran over to them. "Van!" she yelled, swinging her arms around him with tears in her eyes. Van froze and went red.  
  
Thomas laughed weakly. "Van speechless -- that is new!"  
  
Van patted Fiona's back nervously and laughed. "Nice work, Fiona," he said, walking back over to their table and dragging Fiona, who still hadn't let go.  
  
Outside, Raven stood on the other side of the door. Shadow walked slowly over to him and growled. Raven ignored him. "I'll get you, Flyhight," he smirked, "and your little savage, too."  
  
He petted Shadow softly on the head. Shadow nudged him before Raven realised that he was being nice to Shadow and whacked him.  
  
"I know where you're hiding, Van. If I don't get you one way, I'll get you another." He scowled and ran off with Shadow at his heels. 


	5. Pointless

Thomas tried to brighten the mood again with no result. As Van didn't take his eyes away from the door that the boy had disappeared through and Fiona sat staring into her Cola.  
  
"What's up?" he asked them.  
  
"That boy," Fiona finally answered.  
  
"Why would Raven be after a boy?" asked Van.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Raven was just being Raven!" he said. "When does he ever need a reason to kill someone? That boy probably just bumped into him."  
  
"I dunno, I'm going ask him a few questions," said Van.  
  
"I think you should wait, Van," said Thomas, taking Van be the arm." I think you should ask the corneal first."  
  
"Well, by the time I find a phone box and ask him, that boy will be away."  
  
"I don't really think it's that serious, so..."Thomas trailed.  
  
"Well, I do. I don't think Raven would attack someone if it wasn't that important, that it's worth going to jail for," replied Van, pulling his arm away from Thomas." We work for the Guardian Force!"  
  
"I agree with Van. Raven saw us and still didn't back down," Fiona added.  
  
"Well, if it means that much to you, Miss Fiona ..." Thomas went slightly red.  
  
Van started for the stairs with Fiona behind him and Thomas last. Nobody spoke until they reached the doorway. Van stopped and looked around at Fiona.  
  
"I think you better do the talking, Fiona," he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, children normally respond better to women than other men." Van shrugged.  
  
"Oh, well OK, Van" she said, walking around in front of Van. She knocked on the door. "Erm ... What do I say?" she asked, turning to Van and Thomas.  
  
"I don't know." Van shrugged again "Ask him to come out."  
  
"Little boy?" Fiona knocked again "It's OK. We're here to help you." She leaned on the doorknob for a second and the door swung open, making her fall on the floor.  
  
"Miss Fiona!" Thomas exclaimed, walking over to help her up.  
  
"The boy!" Van yelled.  
  
The boy glanced over to him as he jumped down from the window ledge onto the roof. Van jumped over Fiona and Thomas and stopped at the window. He grabbed the boy as he tried to run away and pulled the squirming child into the room.  
  
"Hold it, hang on!" he said soothingly as he handed the boy over to Thomas and shut the window. "I just want to ask you a few questions, that's all."  
  
"Let me go!" the boy squealed.  
  
Thomas looked up at Van, who stood covering the door. He nodded and Thomas let the boy go. The boy folded his arms and sat on the bed saying nothing.  
  
"What's your name?" Fiona said sitting next to him.  
  
"Alexander," said the boy moodily.  
  
"Don't speak to Miss Fiona like that!" Thomas yelled.  
  
"Its OK, Thomas," Van muttered, walking away from the window and standing next to Thomas. He elbowed him.  
  
"Why was that boy shooting at you?"  
  
"I don't know." The boy turned his head away.  
  
"You're very bad at lying you know that?" said Fiona jokingly.  
  
"Fiona," Van muttered disapprovingly. "It's OK. We're here to protect you," he said, walking over to the boy and placing his hand on his shoulder. " You can tell us anything."  
  
"How do I know if you're not lying?" said the boy slyly. Van sighed and took out a chain, which hung around his neck. It had the letters "GF" imprinted on it.  
  
"This stands for the Guardian Force. Do you know what that is?"  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
"OK, then. Now, will you tell us?"  
  
"You might have stolen it," said the boy getting up and moving to the other side of the room.  
  
"Grr!" Van put his head in his hands and wiped his face with them. Everyone was silent for a while, not saying anything or making any noise.  
  
"I'm going to inform the corneal about this and see what he thinks," said Thomas opening the door. "You stay here with Fiona."  
  
"Nah, I'll come too, I need a breath of fresh air," said Van, with a long sigh he followed Thomas out the door.  
  
"You OK with that, Fiona?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. You go, Van."  
  
Thomas and Van walked down the steps and out the front door silently. Van stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. Thomas walked on ahead towards his large, green, Di-Bison. He climbed up into the cockpit and put on a helmet that was wired into the main power system.  
  
(Thomas is by nature an amazing technical engineer. He designs components for and understands the technology side of zoids. Out of this understanding, he developed a psuedo-organoid system called Beke. Installed on Thomas' DiBison it allows for him to have nearly all the functionality a true organoid system provides and possibly more.)  
  
"Ok beke put Cornel Krouger on intercom"  
  
A series of bleeping followed on to that. A large holographic screen appeared in front of Thomas.  
  
"What seems to be the problem lieutenant?" came a voice. An older man appeared on the screen. He had thick brown, wavy, hair and a navy uniform. In the back ground behind him lots of people were either running around delivering messages or working on large LCD computers.  
  
"Cornel Krouger sir!" Thomas saluted and explained their situation.  
  
Van on the other hand, walked around dreamily kicking stones off the ground. He looked up to the window of the room where Fiona and Alexander sat. 


	6. The Girl?

"Do you want to tell me anything?" said Fiona looking innocently at Alexander "I'm not really with the guardian force, I'm just a really good friend of Van and Thomas"  
  
She smiled and Alexander walked over to the bed Fiona sat on and thumped his body on to it, making it shake a little. He sat and starred at the floor for a few minutes. His face began to go red and silent tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Fiona sympathetically putting her arm around him.  
  
"T-that b-boy" exclaimed Alexander through his sobs "H-he k-killed them"  
  
"Who?" said Fiona "who did he kill?" Fiona put her arm up in the air as the boy leaned on her and put them back down over his shoulders. "What happened?" she began to sway him from side to side trying to calm him.  
  
"W-we w-were walking a-around town and h-he came, I didn't k-now w-what it was," the boy hugged her "it was big, b-black, he ordered it t-to kill them, us"  
  
"Why? who's them?"  
  
"The people, ordinary people!" he began to cry harder and his shoulders shook violently "m-mum h-hid me, the dr-dragon took her"  
  
"Shadow" Fiona muttered  
  
"He shot them!" Alexander yelled. "He just shot them, and laughed, he LAUGHED!" Alexander quieted.  
  
"Raven" Fiona thought.  
  
"They didn't wake up, I tried, they didn't wake up" he starred at he floor again "I wanted to get him, I saw my chance at the market, t-the girl!"  
  
"What about the girl?"  
  
"She saved him, she was hurt, he didn't even help her," he thought of Reese's body lying next to raven and squeezed his eyes tight.  
  
The door opened as Thomas and Van walked back in. Fiona silenced them by holding her finger up to her mouth. They moved over to the window and listened to the heart broken sobs of the boy. "He chased me, I ran in here" the boy licked his lips, coughed and looked over to van and Thomas. "I was scared, thought he'd kill them too" He heard a snort of laughter.  
  
"Raven? Kill me because of you?" van laughed again "he's just out to get me, never been close enough to lay a scratch on me!"  
  
Fiona gave him a warning look and he shut up.  
  
"Van?" said Thomas jokily "aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Ok well once but that's it!" he looked at Thomas again "OK maybe more, but I still slip through his pail, bony little..." He looked at Fiona seeing she wasn't very happy with him and shut up again.  
  
"Thank you Van for that little...interruption" she glared at him  
  
"Now can we get back to helping this boy instead of listening to you yap on about your near death experiences with Raven" said Thomas looking pleased with him self. Fiona shot death at him. He cleared his throat and looked nervous. "Carry on miss Fiona, ha ha"  
  
Fiona turned back to the boy in her arms.  
  
"It's going to be OK now, who are you living with?"  
  
The boy squeezed his eyes shut and turned away again. Van and Thomas exchanged sorry glances. "Well...erm...why don't you stay with us for just now and we'll sort something out," said van looking at Fiona and Thomas for any signs that he had said the wrong thing.  
  
The young boy opened his eyes and stared at them for a moment speechless.  
  
"Thank you" he muttered and lowered his head.  
  
"Why don't you come down to the bar with us and we can have some lemonade?" Fiona stood up.  
  
The boy nodded and silently stood up and followed Fiona with van and Thomas at his back. 


	7. Dreaming?

Raven sat on a bed in a rented hotel room. Shadow lay curled up in a ball on the floor. He had bought a room in the hotel across from the one van and co. were in. after all he couldn't just walk back in there and ask for a room without any trouble being caused. Even though trouble was ravens middle name, he didn't really feel like doing anything at the moment. There was something missing in him, tugging at his conscious. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it kept him out of trouble for the time being.  
  
He removed his shielding, boots and shirt, and then lay back on his bed with his arms crossed. After an hour or so his eyes began to grow heavy and his body grew tired. A long wailing yawn came from shadow, as he too felt tired.  
  
"Raven..." a voice trailed, but it was somewhat familiar "where are you raven? Why did you leave me...?"  
  
A feminine figure came into view with blue hair, flowing blue gown and deep emerald orbs for eyes. "You left me Raven..."  
  
"Reese...?" raven's voice rang out.  
  
"You left me... "The voice repeated "where am I now raven...? Tell me where am I?"  
  
"I...I...don't know"  
  
"Why don't you know? You should be helping me, you should be finding me"  
  
"I ..."raven trailed in thought "why? Why should I care! ? "  
  
"Because...because I'm scared raven...I'm scared " the young girl's eyes shot wide "raven help me...raven help! RAVEN!"  
  
THUMP! A body of entangled bed sheets fell to the floor. A pale sweaty face poked out from underneath them. The sound off heavy breathing filled the room. Raven blinked and stared hard around the room. A shiver rose up his spin and back down.  
  
"What... was... that?" raven gasped. He looked around the room one more time as if waiting for someone to answer his question "it was...just a dream, just a dream"  
  
He stood up, pulling the sheets off him and dumping them in a pile at the side. He then sat back on his bed and went into thought. Could Reese be his missing piece? Could it be Reese's death that tugged on his conscious?  
  
"Reese..." raven trailed it would have been around now Reese would be entering his room. Around now she would be teasing him on his bad dream. Around now where she would put her arms around him and around now where he would fling them off him saying "I don't need your help!" when in fact, that wasn't entirely true. Raven hadn't had a mother to take care of him when he was sick, raven didn't have a mother to put his arms around and cry into her shoulder when he was scared, raven didn't have a mother to tell all his hopes and dreams to. Reese was almost like the mother he never had, as much as he denied it she was always there when he needed her. He never told her that, he never admitted to her that he needed her. He always pushed her away when she tried to help him.  
  
"Reese..." raven pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them. "I'll get you for this boy...just you see if I don't" he cried out to the dark, empty room.  
  
He looked back up again. She was gone, gone from his life forever and it was his fault. He should have forgotten the boy and he should have helped her, but he was to self-absorbent to care about any one else. Ravens eyes began to hurt as he fought back burning tears. His heart hurt too, flinging himself back on the bed he let out a long wail. Pitiful sobs filled the room.  
  
Shadow, his organoid, looked up in alarm and confusion to this new sound. He had heard many people use it before, but only on their deathbed. He stood up walking over to his master unknowingly what to do he nudged raven's shoulder checking he was still alive. Raven rolled over and stared face to face with shadow. Shadow growled.  
  
"What have I done shadow?" raven shut his eyes and reached his hand out to stroke shadows muzzle, shadow pulled away and went back to sit in his corner seeing as every thing was Ok from his point of view. 


	8. Water fight!

(A/n: this is a pretty pointless chapter; I just thought I'd lighten up the mood a bit after that last 1. Just a bit of fun ^_^;)  
  
Van stretched, flexing his muscles, as the morning sun shone in through his window. He looked across the room to see a young boy sitting looking out the window. Van ruffled his hair and slid out of his bed. He lazily walked over to the boy and sat next to him. "Hey..."he said quietly  
  
"Hey" replied the boy not making much of an effort to start a conversation.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You sure you want to be up this early in the morning?" van asked scratching his head again.  
  
The boy didn't reply. The door swung open and Fiona merrily walked in with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Morning van!" she said  
  
"Morning Fiona, can you knock next time?" said van rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry van" she replied walking over to a curled up lump in the bed. "Wake up Thomas! It morning!" she yelled brightly, pulling the covers off the messy blonde haired man lying curled up in a ball on the bed.  
  
"Mmmm" Thomas moaned patting the bed at the side trying to find the lost blanket.  
  
Fiona giggled and walked back over to van and sat beside the boy.  
  
"Watch this," said van with an evil grin on his face.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and came out carrying a large beaker of water. He walked over to Thomas's bed and dipped his fingers into the water and let a drip fall on Thomas's nose. Thomas stirred smacking his nose and changed position. Van laughed slightly, hovering the glass over Thomas's head and tipped it...  
  
"AAAAARRRRRRGGGH!" Thomas jumped up and sat still in the position he jumped up in. he slowly wiped his soaking wet hair from his wet face and glared murder at van, who was still holding the glass.  
  
"haha haha haha ha!" van laughed hard pointing at thomas's face.  
  
Fiona clasped her hands to her mouth to try and stop her self from laughing. Thomas breathed a long enraged sigh and moved forward slowly.  
  
"uh...oh" van stopped laughing and looked at Thomas "it...it...was only a joke!" he said backing away from the red faced boy.  
  
"you shouldn't go picking on someone that isn't the same size as you van!" Fiona laughed.  
  
"Heh heh...heh!" van laughed sarcastically before being tackled by Thomas.  
  
The young boy who stood next to Fiona stood staring at the fight with excitement flaming from his eyes,he ran into the kitchen and filled a kettle full of cold water.  
  
"What are you doing Alex?" asked Fiona noticing the boy had left her.  
  
The boy didn't answer, but walked over to the two wrestling boys and tapped Thomas on the shoulder and handed him the kettle. Van's jaw dropped as Thomas stared at him with a very large grin on him.  
  
"Can't say you don't deserve this van" Thomas laughed and poured the cold water over van.  
  
Silence followed...van lay on the floor frozen in cold water, Thomas stood up and stared down at him and Fiona came over to join them. They all peered down at van.  
  
"Ah...ah...ah" 3 small squeaks came from van's unmoving lips. 


	9. Updates

Hey people, I'm really sorry, I'm not updating, but currently I'm stuk on ideas, I no wots happnin in the end, but have no idea how to get there ; and exams doesn't help that fact, but I WILL be thinking on it and I SHOULD have something by the time my xams r over and should have the fic dun durin summer break, so sorry, if any1 wants to gimme a hand – 


End file.
